Conventionally, absorbent sheets for pets have been provided to be used particularly for disposing excrement of pets which are kept indoors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP 2012-130286A discloses an absorbent sheet for pets.
In the absorbent sheet for pets according to this prior art, a liquid-permeable colored sheet containing a black component is disposed between a liquid-permeable top sheet and an absorber. Further, a liquid-permeable intermediate sheet is disposed between the colored sheet and the top sheet. The intermediate sheet has an L* value larger than the black component of the colored sheet, has a lower total light transmittance than the top sheet and has liquid retainability.
When a pet excretes on this prior art absorbent sheet for pets, excrement penetrates the top sheet and reaches the intermediate sheet. Since the intermediate sheet has liquid retainability, it retains liquid and is pressed against the colored sheet disposed under the intermediate sheet. Further, since the intermediate sheet is also liquid-permeable, excrement in the intermediate sheet transfers to the colored sheet. At this time, the black component of the colored sheet stands out compared with a portion of the colored sheet which is not wet. Due to the liquid retainability of the intermediate sheet, the black component keeps standing out for some time.
Thereafter, excrement retained by the colored sheet is retained by the absorber. In the colored sheet through which excrement has passed, the black color of a black-based deodorant is inconspicuous. Therefore, by elapse of time after urination, it is made hard to identify the sheet as a used sheet after urination.
The absorbent sheet for pets according to this prior art is thus configured such that a user can easily recognize excretion of a pet on the absorbent sheet.
Depending on an absorbent sheet for pets to be obtained, however, it may be desired to prevent the outline of excreted urine from being easily recognized from the top sheet.